Conventional optical barcode scanners typically include a mirrored spinner and pattern mirrors that together optically cooperate to generate a scan pattern. This type of scanner may or may not include a scale assembly. Scanners sold without scales must bear the cost of scale mounting hardware within the scanners. The inclusion of scale mounting hardware may complicate servicing of the scanners or complicate mounting of additional equipment within the scanners, such as an electronic article surveillance system.
It would be desirable to provide a scale assembly mounting apparatus for an optical scanner that avoids placing scale assembly components under mirror baskets.